greggs_fan_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Senuka Makolay
Senuka was the true villain and mentor of Sakakaro, the primary antagonist of Dragon Ball Ultimate: The Last Chapter and the central antagonist of the Last Chapter series, along with Noira. The Multiverses, Every Single Plain Of Reality's, most powerful villain as they say, and Gregg's most powerful arch-nemesis, his true motives are unclear and his true identity is unknown. His current goal is to kill Gregg and making the Ultimate Race extinct, and becoming the ruler of all planes of existence. Appearance Senuka has messy grey hair. Caucasian pale skin. light grayish, light blackish trench coat, with grey pockets, And black boots. In his transformed state, his trench now has a collar with the corresponding colors the trench coat has. Senuka's trench coat gains gold outlining and gains shoulder pads with spikes on the end as-well with golden outlining on them, the sleeves gain golden rings on the end of the sleeves. His pants obtain gold kneepads. His boots soles are golden and have better treading. Golden lines go down the trench coats sleeves, pockets, and pants. when he moves, they glow. Info As the most powerful villain to date, Senuka is usually levelheaded, thinks strategically, and, according to a conversation with Noira, seems to be nice at first. Whether he is acting or behaving genuinely, Senuka does possess polite mannerisms and can come off as very calm and classy even to people he considers potentially troublesome, this being evident in his first meeting with Arragorn and Gregg. If aggravated, however, he may end up displaying a powerful and noticeable killing intent, more fitting of his true character. Like a majority of villains, Senuka is somewhat unique. Senuka for the most part, he thinks what he is doing is right. He believes that other races and species are fine, but the Ultimate Race living together with others is "like a time bomb waiting to go off" cause of the Ultimates power. Therefore, Senuka thinks that what he's doing is "just speeding up the process", this easily means that Senuka's views on others living together are the exact same as Sakakaro's. In addition, Senuka knows everyone's past, as he can read anyone and how their past was like. He uses the mistakes of other characters' to justify what he does, with an example of this being when Sakira, crying that she is responsible for almost killing everyone, and Senuka considers this act distasteful. Powers And Abilities All For One: The All For One ability allows Senuka to steal other people's powers and abilities and use them as his own. He can combine his stolen powers abilities to create compound attacks with devastating effects. Senuka can also redistribute his stolen powers and abilities to other people. As this is how Sakakaro got this power. Absolute Strength: Senyka is able to go toe-to-toe with Ultimate Gregg at 50% and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. Any level of weight Senuka needs to lift or move is irrelevant as their body can emit limitless amount of force that can repel an object of any mass. It should also be noted that Senuka is immune to all powers that could manipulate, affect or rob him of his strength. Absolute Survivability: Senuka can survive just about almost anything, death cannot fully take him and the slightest bit of life-force will always remain when it should be impossible, even managing to fully recover. His resilience is so staggering that even reality warping or existence erasure may not be enough to keep Senuka down. Flight Combat: Senyka is master in a fight or a long physical scuffle during flight, and commonly familiarized with flying, gliding, levitating, etc. during physical challenges between opponents. Absolute Combat: Senuka has achieved the highest level of combat proficiency (armed and unarmed) and is capable of performing superhuman/supernatural feats far beyond normal boundaries. Senuka having acquired a state of mental, physical, and spiritual balance, making him even capable of defeating enemies with his mere presence. Senuka's combat skills are completely unmatched by anyone who came before or who will come afterward, making him one of the most powerful opponents and a force to be reckoned with. Extreme Agility: Senuka has high speed and reaction time of his own to be able to accomplish this as his abilities requires him to touch his opponent for it to take effect, his fast reaction time is also shown when he was able to evade Arragorn's punch, although Senuka was left with a scratch on his face. Gregg was also not able to hit Senuka, and Gregg was in his Ultimate form. Enhanced Durability: Senuka has great durability as he was assaulted by several of Arragorn's punches and was able to take them as well as remain fully conscious despite still receiving bad injuries, whereas a full on attack from Gregg was enough to knock out and badly injure Sakakaro. Later on, Senuka was able to survive punches from Gregg who was wielding Ultimate: Full Cowling at 100%. Senuka also showed little reaction to having both of his arms destroyed, albeit he still despaired over losing his two limbs, but he was just making a show and regrew his limbs within seconds. When he went back to fight Arragorn again, Senuka withstood his punches with ease and minimal damage. Powers Overhaul: '''This power grants Senuka the ability to disassemble and reassemble anything he touches, effectively giving him full control over matter. He can disassemble people to kill them or reassemble them to heal their wounds. He can also do this to himself and even merge his body with others; even allowing him to use their powers, such as Arragorn's brute strength. In battle, Senuka can freely manipulate his surroundings. He can move the ground to maneuver himself to reshape the area into some advantageous for him and harmful for his opponents. By touching his targets, he can completely blow their body apart, whether it be a limb or the entirety of it. '''Search: '''Senuka stole this power. With this power, he can observe and monitor up to 1000's upon 1,000,000's of people at a time, including their location and weak points. In addition to Infrared Ray and ultralight. '''Warping: '''Senuka can produce a grey liquid that acts as a portal. It appears Senuka can use this power on a large scale as he produces multiple grey liquid portals that transport dozens of enemies to the hideout. This power, however, has many limitations: it is not a coordinate-based warping and can only warp things to and from his location, and it only works if it is used on someone with whom he has a close relationship, or a hateful relationship. '''Air-Cannon: Senuka releases an air shockwave from his arms. This power is further strengthened by its combined usage with Springlike Limbs and several other power-ups. Kinetic Booster: ''' '''This unnamed power seemingly increases the amount of kinetic energy Senuka creates and releases. Senuka has four copies of this power. '''Cremation: '''This power grants Senuka the ability to generate highly destructive blue flames from his body instantaneously, expelling them at will from any part body with minimum effort. However, Senuka's body has a low tolerance for his own flames and will get burned if he uses them for prolonged periods of time. The flames are blue, which means they burn with a temperature of over 2300°F (1300°C). Enabling Senuka to combust wood, rock and cement and almost reaching the melting point of iron. He is able to incinerate an entire group of people in mere seconds. Plus thousands of powers. Senuka Makolay is a Threat '''NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY '''______________________________________________________________